


Schlaf heut Nacht

by sprosslee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Erste Liebe, Jugendliche trinken Alkohol, Küsse, M/M, Road Trip
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Er war schon in vielen Ländern und hat eine Unzahl von Dingen gesehen, und sein ständig aktualisierter Instagram-Account ist der Beweis dafür – aber Yuri erkennt erst, als er und Otabek auf ein Motorrad steigen und einen Ausflug ins Nirgendwo unternehmen, dass er eigentlich noch recht wenig erlebt hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolcette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcette/gifts).
  * A translation of [sleep tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844313) by [dolcette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcette/pseuds/dolcette). 



> Wieder einmal durfte ich eine wunderbare Fic von dolcette übersetzen – falls ihr ihre großartige erste Otayuri-Story noch nicht kennt, schaut euch unbedingt entweder meine Übersetzung von “sea town” an oder gleich das Original. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Auf der schmalen Schwelle zwischen Schlaf und Nicht-Schlaf dämmert es Yuri: Er überlegt, dass es cool wäre, wenn nach dem Tod eine Anzeigetafel erscheinen würde, eine Aufzählung all der Dinge, die man geschafft hat, bevor man ins Gras gebissen hat, so wie sie vielleicht in einem Computerspiel vorkommen könnte. Wie viele Stunden man wach gewesen ist und wie viele man geschlafen hat. Wie viele Kilometer man gereist ist. Wie viele Quads man hinbekommen hat. Wie viele Piroggen man gegessen hat. Ein letztes Ergebnis, den Toten mit auf den Weg gegeben, und dann – was auch immer. Die besonderen Umstände hinter der Anzeigetafel sind unwichtig. Es geht darum, dass man weiß, was das eigene Leben ausgemacht hat. Das ist es, was die Idee so cool macht, irgendwas in der Art jedenfalls.

Sein waches Ich macht sich keine so wirren Gedanken. Er spielt nur mit der Vorstellung, weil er müde ist – unter einer Decke, in einem Flugzeug, nachdenkend, dann träumend.

* * *

Wochen werden zu Monaten, und irgendwann findet er sich nicht mehr so oft in Flugzeugen wieder. Die Eiskunstlauf-Saison endet. Er trifft erneut auf Otabek und tauscht das Reisen durch die Luft gegen das Reisen auf festem Boden ein. 

Diese Änderung des Schauplatzes bringt einige Erkenntnisse mit sich: erstens, dass er Otabek mag. Zweitens, dass Otabek ihn auch mag. Drittens, jemanden zu küssen ist schön, nicht ekelhaft. Nachdem er das verstanden hat, sieht er ein, dass er Viktor und Yuuri einen Teil ihres Verhaltens vielleicht verzeihen sollte. (Er ist sich sicher, dass er diese Aussage zurücknehmen wird, sobald er gezwungen ist, sie wiederzusehen.)

Viertens, er ist nicht so viel und weit gereist, wie er dachte. Er war schon in vielen Ländern und hat eine Unzahl von Dingen gesehen, sein ständig aktualisierter Instagram-Account ist der Beweis dafür - aber Yuri erkennt erst, als er und Otabek auf ein Motorrad steigen und einen Ausflug ins Nirgendwo unternehmen, dass er eigentlich noch recht wenig erlebt hat. Seine Vergangenheit besteht aus Stadien und Statuen, Flughäfen und Attraktionen. Seine Gegenwart ist schwieriger in Worte zu fassen. Da sind Wüsten, Seen, achtlos hingeworfene Bänder aus weiten, toten Straßen. Es gibt Leben an Orten, wo es kaum gewünscht zu sein scheint. Es überdauert in Ecken, von denen er nicht wusste, dass sie existieren. 

Er und Otabek suchen sich keine Routen durch einen bestimmten Ort. An einem namenlosen Felsvorsprung erinnert sich Yuri an seine Idee, jene, die sich vor so vielen Monaten wie eine Wolke in seinem Kopf geformt hat: die Anzeigetafel. Er sammelt Kilometer. Seine Liste wird länger. 

Manchmal fühlt er sich klein. 

* * *

Sie stoßen auf eine Siedlung - eine verdammte Sekte, um ehrlich zu sein. Die Mitglieder bezeichnen sich nicht auf irgendeine spezielle Art, aber sie erklären ihre Lebensumstände so, dass offensichtlich ist, wozu ihr Lager dient. 

Es sind nette Leute, vermutet Yuri, auch wenn sie sich selbst als gefallene Engel oder ähnlichen Nonsens sehen. Sie sagen, dass sie die Welt hinter sich gelassen haben, und das haben sie. Bestimmt erinnert sich die Gesellschaft nicht an Menschen, die so von der Bildfläche verschwunden sind  – sie sind Münzen unter dem Sofa, verloren gegangene Socken im Trockner. Sie sind auch sehr großzügig und bieten Yuri und Otabek einen ganzen Blumenstrauß an Dingen an: Bananen mit Erdnussbutter, türkisen Schmuck, grobe Holzschnitzereien, Geschichten von Atombombentests und nachfolgenden Vertuschungsversuchen, eine große Menge Bier. Yuri hat noch nie Bier getrunken - nicht bis jetzt. 

(Sie haben die Welt hinter sich gelassen, also wen kümmert es? Yakov ist nicht hier, um zu brüllen.)

Otabek ist viel zu vorsichtig, als er ihn zu dem Zelt bringt, das sie für die Nacht gemietet haben. Yuri beschwert sich darüber. “Ich bin nicht  _ so _ besoffen, weißt du.”

“Das merkt man oft lange nicht”, sagt Otabek. Er hilft Yuri sich hinzulegen, obwohl er das gar nicht zu tun braucht. “Ist dir schlecht?”

“Beka”, lacht Yuri. Nein, ihm ist nicht schlecht. “Es ist nur Bier. Findest du mich jetzt nicht mehr stark, oder was?”

“Du bist stark.” Er sagt es mit einer Bestimmtheit, die Yuri unter seinem vom Alkohol heißen Gesicht noch mehr erröten lässt. “Aber ein Zeichen von Stärke ist zu wissen, wo die eigenen Grenzen liegen.”

Wenn Otabek solchen Mist von sich gibt, hält Yuri sein aufgesetztes Gehabe nie durch. Er ist zu ernst, verdammt noch mal, zu ehrlich in allem, was er tut. Er _kümmert_ sich um ihn, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie dämlich ihn das aussehen lässt. Yuri will ihm das ins Gesicht sagen  – vielleicht verwirrt ihn das, stellt ihn auf die gleiche Stufe der Peinlichkeit, auf der er selbst sich bereits befindet - aber es hört sich mehr nach “Wie auch immer. Komm her, küss mich” an. 

Und so küssen sie sich, und küssen sich noch ein bisschen mehr, aber darüber hinaus passiert nichts. Darüber hinaus ist das, was Yuri will, so warm und anschmiegsam, wie er sich unter den Berührungen seines Freundes fühlt  – aber am Ende hält Otabek sich zurück. 

“Wir brauchen Schlaf”, sagt er zu ihm. Er ist viel zu lieb dabei und streicht Yuris Haar hinter sein Ohr, mit einer Berührung, die von fragilen Gegenständen spricht. “Wenn du aufwachst, weil du kotzen muss, dann kotz’. Halte es nicht zurück. So wird dein Körper alles los, was er nicht in sich haben will.”

Yuri will nicht streiten, nicht, wenn er knapp davor ist einzuschlafen, aber eines interessiert ihn. “Woher weißt du so Zeug?”

Otabek zuckt mit den Schultern, seine Hand ist immer noch in Yuris Haar, teilt es mit den Fingern in gerade blonde Linien. “Ich bin viel herumgekommen.”

Zwischen ihnen herrscht ein stummes Einverständnis: Otabek wird ihm später davon erzählen. Seine Geschichten sind viel interessanter als Märchen über die Vertuschung von Nuklearwaffentests, also ist es im Moment genug. Sie können sich die Geschichte für einen anderen Punkt auf der Landkarte aufheben. Als Yuri einschläft, träumt er von Zahlen.

**Author's Note:**

> Diesmal habe ich die Übersetzung alleine angefertigt und habe mich stellenweise etwas weiter vom Text wegbewegt - alles in Absprache mit der Originalautorin. Das Lied zur Fic ist übrigens Jochen Distelmeyers “Lass uns Liebe sein”. Besonders der Refrain erinnerte mich sehr an Otabek und Yuri: 
> 
> So ging ich über Berg und Tal  
> Komm und träum den Traum noch mal  
> Komm um dir zu sagen:  
> Lass uns Liebe sein
> 
> Wenn ich diese Geschichte geschrieben hätte, hätte sie wohl “Träum den Traum nochmal” geheißen.
> 
> Ich freue mich sehr über eure Kommentare zur Übersetzung und vergesst nicht, auch beim Originaltext Kudos oder vielleicht sogar ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen!


End file.
